Obsesja
by jamnioria
Summary: To nie romans. No, może jednostronny. Ale ja naprawdę kocham ten pairing.


Czemuś takiemu stanowczo należy się komentarz odautorski. Więc tak... generalnie, po raz pierwszy piszę coś, co nie jest komedią i miałam pewien problem z otamowaniem tego. W końcu kiedy piszę komedię, to wiadomo, że to komedia, a to...? No właśnie.

Co do treści... Lubię podteksty, niedomówienia i te inne pierdoły, więc proszę się nie zdziwić, jak natraficie na zdanie, którego za Chiny Ludowe nie potraficie zrozumieć. Jak coś idzie źle, to podejrzewam, że to moja wina. Acz nie zawsze.

A narracja drugoosobowa teraźniejsza, bo tak.

1.

Patrzysz na niego i jest ci źle. Nie dlatego, że go nie lubisz, ani też dlatego, że go lubisz... Jesteś neutralny. Nie masz uczuć. Nie ma cię. A przynajmniej nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi.

Więc to chyba normalne, że z samotności ludzie stają się dziwni.

2.

Lubisz deszcz. Lubisz odgłos stukających o parasol kropel, lubisz szarość, ciszę i spokój świata, który przez chwilę jest bardziej mokry niż zwykle. Lubisz wyłażące z ziemi dżdżownice i pełzające powoli ślimaki. Lubisz zbierać muszle... Ale najlepszy w tym wszystkim jest zapach wilgotnej ziemi. Ten sam, którym pachniał jego płaszcz.

Tęcza odbija się w okularach.

3.

W kuchni czuć delikatny zapach kawy. Lubisz kawę. Może jej zapachem nasiąkną twoje włosy, kiedy postoisz tu dłużej? Lubisz bułeczki z kminkiem. Ale dzisiaj jest inaczej, stajesz w progu i tylko przyglądasz się, niezauważony. Nic nie myślisz. Po prostu patrzysz i nawet ci się to podoba. Zwyczajna czynność – pod tytułem przygotowanie śniadania – jest nieskomplikowana, wręcz pusta. Ale ma w sobie to coś.

Chciałbyś kiedyś zrobić mu śniadanie.

Dziwne.

4.

Masz d_éjà vu. _To ci się często zdarza, czasem myślisz nawet, że to irytujące. Ale przecież to tylko uczucia – wspomnienia – wizje – więc może nie jest aż tak źle, że je widzisz. Starasz się przypomnieć sobie, o co chodziło, ale nie możesz. Za dużo kawy, zdecydowanie.

Bo przecież ludzie nie mogą pachnieć karmelem. Prawda?

5.

Otwierasz oczy i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że niebo jest różowe. Tak. Patrząc na poranną szarość, rozświetloną co prawda zimowym słoneczkiem, widzisz magentę. Masz dość. Trzeba wstać. A co cię obchodzi twoja nowoodkryta psychoza.

Siadasz na łóżku i przecierasz oczy, ale upiorny kolorek nadal egzystuje na niebie i łypie na ciebie kpiąco. To niedorzeczne, żeby nadawać ludzkie cechy niebu.

Podchodzisz do okna i patrzysz. Zaraz zniknie.

Dopiero potem spostrzegasz, że on tam stoi. Przy drzwiach. Czujesz się tak, jakbyś zrobił coś niewłaściwego. Jakby przyłapał cię na gorącym uczynku.

- To niebo – odzywa się w końcu – ma ciekawy kolor, prawda?

Jest szare.

- Jest szare. – odpowiadasz sucho, chociaż policzki ci płoną – Co jest takiego ciekawego w szarości?

Spłoszył się. Poszedł, już go nie ma.

Dopiero potem przypominasz sobie, że przecież szary to kolor twoich oczu.

6.

Kap. Kap.

Znowu niedokładnie zakręcił kran.

Kap. Kap.

Ale w sumie ten dźwięk wcale ci nie przeszkadza. Jest nawet przyjemny.

Siedzisz przy biurku, gapisz się tępo w kartkę i słuchasz, jak kapie.

To głupie.

Zazdrościsz kranowi.

7.

Lody waniliowe polane karmelem wyglądają jak góry. Cóż z tego, że w miseczce – patrząc na nie naprawdę wyobrażasz sobie wspinających się tam turystów.

„Góra lodowa".

Chłodny dźwięk łyżeczki uderzającej o dno miski. Ach. Nie, nie odwrócisz się - prawda? – bo nie chcesz, nie chcesz, żeby on widział twoją twarz w takiej chwili.

- Ta polewa – odzywasz się w końcu - ma ciekawy kolor, prawda?

Na pewno uznał, że coś z tobą nie tak.

- Karmelowy. – odpowiedział sucho – Co jest takiego ciekawego w karmelowym?

Od tego czasu uwielbiasz ten kolor.

8.

Ty zazwyczaj pachniesz czymś delikatnym. Albo korzennym.

Cynamon, jaśmin, kminek, jabłka, gorzka czekolada, jakaś dziwna _francuska_ woda kolońska, papier i tusz, bo stanowczo za długo przesiadujesz w bibliotece i nawet zarywasz noce, a przez cienie pod oczami wyglądasz jak wampir – ale nade wszystko cynamon. Jak ci się znudzi, dokładasz goździki. Ale nie wanilię, wanilia jest stanowczo za słodka.

Nie masz pojęcia, czym on pachnie, ale w każdym razie bardzo przyjemnie.

Później przekonałeś się, że nie tylko jego zapach taki jest.

8,5.

Ciepło, cieplej, zaraz zaśniesz. Pościel już nie jest tak cudownie chłodna, ale po raz pierwszy ci to nie przeszkadza.

Nie spodziewałeś się, że będzie miał tak silne ręce.

9.

Wcale nie czujesz smaku herbaty. Ani jabłka. Właściwie mógłbyś nic nie jeść, to i tak na nic.

Jesteś pusty, a twoje oczy zamglone. No tak, bo tego ranka przecież była mgła. Ale teraz jest wieczór i na pewno nic się nie stało.

Nie myślisz. Bo i po co.

Sparzyłeś się herbatą, ale to i tak nic boli.

Bo niepokój to znacznie ciekawsze uczucie, prawda?

10.

Znowu nie myślisz. Nie chcesz myśleć, bo to by bolało. A już na pewno nie o nim.

(Dlaczego zawsze twierdziłeś, że pasują do ciebie tylko negatywne uczucia?)

Twoje ręce są gorące i spocone, ale jabłko pozostało chłodne i błyszczące. I tak samo piękne. Tak samo jak ty, bo chociaż już nie potrafisz się uśmiechać – a przynajmniej nie próbowałeś – to nie zmieniłeś się wcale. Prawda?

Patrzysz, patrzysz i nic nie czujesz, jak zwykle, bo to przecież twoja rola – być, patrzeć, zapamiętywać. Nie wyglądać.

Masz ładne dłonie; lubisz czasem stawać przed lustrem i się przeglądać.

On nie.

Tak naprawdę kiedyś lubiłeś słodycze. Lubiłeś też mnóstwo innych rzeczy, ale nie będziesz teraz o tym myśleć, gdzie tam, bo przecież nie chcesz, bo przecież nie lubisz bólu.

On jest praktyczny, silny, a ty wolisz na dwa dni zamknąć się w swoim pokoju niż po ludzku porozmawiać. Wolisz patrzeć.

On nie.

Może właśnie dlatego tak boli, gdy się uśmiecha - do białowłosego mordercy.


End file.
